belectonic_arts_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Gucciland
Gucciland is a Universe ruled by the Lord Dr Gucci, introduced in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. The universe is commonly shown as a destroyed planet due to the havoc caused by Jeff Cuphead. Other than that, it seems Gucciland is a generally normal planet. Along with Dr Gucci, Gucciland has a significant presence from the Cosmic Mafia and Monika Guard. Both Knuckles and Big Smoke appear here, as well as Monika and Monika Sans herself. Gucciland is contained within the Multiverse, and is seemingly a parallel universe to The Yeezyverse. The entirety of Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition takes place within Gucciland, and you are shown an overview of the planet within the final battle against Dr Gucci. The universe is also shown within BA Legends: Dr Gucci. It is not shown past this point due to being destroyed by The Creators' presence after Dr Gucci is defeated. Areas The first area shown within Gucciland is Green Hill Zone, where Knuckles is fought. This area is composed of rolling hills and is shown by the card in BA: The Card Game to have a significant Mafia presence. After the defeat of Knuckles, the background switches to Grove Street, where Jeff Cuphead fights Big Smoke. Specifically, Big Smoke's house is here, and it seems to be the hub of control for the Cosmic Mafia in Gucciland. Next, Jeff Cuphead travels to Waifu Labs. In-game, this appears as a background of computer files. Similarly, the card for this area in BA: The Card Game is referred to as the Files. This company is run by Monika of the Monika Guard, and shows that Monika Sans has a presence in this universe. Matpat appears and changed the universe temporarily to Gametheoria, an ability explicitly stated by the Card Game. Gametheoria temporarily appears wherever Matpat is present. During the Monika Sans fight, the background becomes a slightly edited version of Gametheoria, before eventually changing to a ruined city in the final cutscene. Finally, Jeff arrives in Space, where Dr Gucci is fought. This is the area shown on the card for Gucciland, and shows an overview of the entire earth-like planet, now destroyed. This seems to be where Dr Gucci commonly resides. Story Before Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition (Information shown here is taken from BA Legends: Dr Gucci) Gucciland was created at the very start of the Second Era, when The Universe was split. Dr Gucci was created as its Lord. Roughly ten years later, Monika Sans sent the Monika Guard to take over Gucciland. In exchange for the welfare of his universe, Dr Gucci had to promise Monika Sans that he would kill Jeff Cuphead, should he ever be in Gucciland. Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Ninety years after the Monika Guard invaded Gucciland, Dayman cast Jeff through a wormhole, sending him into Gucciland without his memories. Eventually, Dr Gucci had to confront Jeff. The two fought, but eventually realized they had a common enemy: Monika Sans. However, Dr Gucci had to leave his universe behind to train, in preparation for the battles to come. Dr Gucci's absence, in combination with the creators creating a Spacial Rift, caused Gucciland to collapse. Trivia * Gucciland was the first area developed by BA. * Gucciland is the only universe within the Multiverse known to have been entirely destroyed.